


Unreasoning

by EnzymaticWitch



Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cis Character, M/M, Rope Bondage, Trans Character, Voyeurism, maybe a little a dubcon?, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnzymaticWitch/pseuds/EnzymaticWitch
Summary: Jon hears a strange noise on his way out of the Archives for the night.MartinElias Week Day 5 - Trapped/Restraint/Manipulation
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044384
Kudos: 45
Collections: MartinElias Week 2020





	Unreasoning

It’s after hours and Jon really should have left hours ago. Still, he wanted to get some more work done and it didn’t really feel right to leave Martin in the Archives by himself every night. Not that he spent the time with Martin, but being in the same building had to count for something, right?

He hears a faint, jingling of bells as he rounds the hallway to the stairwell. Jon stops when he notices the jingling appears to be coming from Elias’s office. The light on under the door indicates someone may be inside. A cleaner, perhaps? Though Jon had just passed the night custodian in the Archives.

Jon knocks on the door, suddenly feeling a little silly. It’s not anything to be suspicious about, just weird noises in a weird place. He should just get going—

“Come in, Jon,” says Elias, voice muffled through the door.

Jon’s stomach drops, just a bit. He opens the door, surprised to find Elias still working at this hour. Jon’s usually one of the last to leave. The jingling gets louder as he pushes the door open. He glances in the direction of the noise and drops his bag and jacket, mouth falling open.

Martin is sitting in a corner opposite Elias’s desk, hips rocking against nothing. He makes pathetic whining noise into a shiny red ballgag, covered in slick and sweat. If he realizes Jon’s there he makes no move to acknowledge him. His back is bowed with his arms tied to his legs, his tits pushed out and framed with the red rope winding around his body. The rope loops around his torso, several appearing to trail down to his cunt, rubbing his slit. Clamps that end in bells are pinching his abused nipples, jingling every time Martin gives a particular jolt.

Jon feels sweaty and clammy all at once. He turns to look at Elias for some kind of explanation. Elias isn’t even looking at Martin, sharp gaze trained on Jon. “What can I do for you?”

Mouth suddenly dry and a strange mix of emotion in his gut, Jon simply looks at Elias, dumbfounded.

Elias glances at Martin. “We are currently busy, as you can see. If you don’t have any business—“

“Why is my assistant— why is— what is going on?” Jon shouts. Martin pulls taut, body wracked with shudders as the knot rubbing his cock teases him without mercy or care. Elias sighs at Jon’s outburst, very much the look of a disappointed parent.

“Martin was the unfortunate victim of an artifact being misplaced. The rope is mostly harmless, though it has a long history of, well, this.” He regards Jon with narrow eyes. “Martin has made a valiant attempt to continue working despite this barrier.”

“So you what? Leave him like this?” Jon challenges.

Elias arches an elegant eyebrow. “Of course not. I bring him home.”

The image of Elias picking Martin up with surprising strength, letting him dangle by the ropes as Elias makes his way to the parking garage. Martin’s pleased cries when Elias slips a vibrator into his cunt and a plug in his arse, his delighted moans continuing even when Elias shuts him in the boot of the car.

Jon steps back as if he can physically remove the images. Where did that come from? A rush of dizziness overcomes him and he stumbles back, holding the doorframe.

“You— you should have informed me,” he says, hoarse. “As Martin’s direct supervisor.”

“Yes, I suppose so. What would you have done, exactly? Leave him to wank himself to injury? Death?” Elias huffs. “Honestly, Jon, you’re still so new to this position that I didn’t want to unnecessarily upset you. Martin didn’t, either. You understand.”

Jon, for his part, isn't sure what he would have done. Not this, surely. Would he have let Martin suffer? Clearly, Martin thought he would since he went to Elias. 

Elias rolls his eyes, seeming bored of Jon. “As you can see, Archivist, Martin is as willing a participant as circumstances allow. I have a rather expensive item being delivered that should allow me to remove the ropes, but it took a while to track down. So the situation is very in hand, so please feel free to close the door on your way out.”

The jingling of the bells is ringing in Jon's ears. Elias's voice is even, like this is a normal situation and Jon is being unreasonable. His eyes remind Jon of a predator watching a prey animal stumble around.

“Unless, of course, you would like to watch?” Jon sputters at the suggestion, face heating further. “There’s no shame in it. Academic curiosity has gotten the best of many,” Elias says, eyes piercing.

Jon looks at Martin, lost in ecstasy. Jon thinks, briefly, of the scene he imagined. Do Martin’s cries sound so sweet? Would he beg for Jon the way he begs for Elias? After, would he be soft and sated? He looks to Elias, his cold eyes hiding something intriguing, a faint blush creeping up his collar.

Jon steps further inside and closes the door.


End file.
